


Kept In Your Heart

by fatale_distraction



Series: Making Bad Decisions: The Ellana Saga [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breastfeeding, Consent, Drama, Grinding, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatale_distraction/pseuds/fatale_distraction
Summary: An alternate scene from my main fic, A Home For My People, because Cremisius Dreamboat Krem Aclassi has ruined my entire life and I can't even write proper Solavellan anymore without shoving Krem in there somewhere.You don't necessarily have to have read my fic to appreciate this, but it does help!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If you haven't read the fic this alternate scene is from, here's some quick background to set the scene!  
> After the defeat of Corephyus, Solas and Ellana had one last night of passion, resulting in an untimely pregnancy. With Solas MIA, the Inquisitor turns to one of her dearest friends, Cremisius Aclassi for comfort and protection. Krem forms a deep relationship with both Ellana and her child, but Solas' shadow still hung over their heads, and they make the decision to end their romantic relationship for the time being.  
> Post Trespasser, the Inquisitor has a last-ditch plan to convince Solas to find another way to bring the glory of Arlathan back to their people; by introducing him to his daughter.  
> While writing one of the most recent chapters, I was struck with the urgent need for more wonderful Krem secks, so here it is.

The Inquisitor’s entourage had set up camp around their firepit, pitching their tents in a tight circle. The mages in the party had set up a series of protective wards, and Sera had rigged a few simple traps with the help of Rocky and the other Chargers. Still, Ellana knew the feel of her sister’s magic enough to slip through without much trouble. Evelyn would sense her presence, maybe even wake up long enough to take note of it, but the carefully woven net would part for her, as it always did.  
She crept into Krem’s tent, hair wet from bathing, wrapped in a robe that was far too long for her, slipping through on bare feet to kneel beside his sleeping form. The young man slept soundly with one arm thrown up over his head, face pressed into it and snoring softly.

  
He woke with a confused inhale when a gentle hand pressed his shoulder, blinking up at Ellana with bleary eyes, momentarily startled by the glint of her eyes in the low light. He grumbled incoherently and rolled onto his side, ignoring her. Ellana laughed under her breath and clambered over his bulk to shake him. Voice thick with sleep, Krem grumped wordless protests at her and pulled a pillow over his head.

  
“Krem!” She shook his arm, still laughing through whispered words. “Krem, wake up! Who’s tent in Mariel in?”  
“No, I don’ wanna grmblmblr….” he garbled.

  
“Cremisius!” she hissed and shook him again. Finally, the young man was roused enough from the haze of sleep to realize what was happening. He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back again, mumbling at her. “Where is Mariel sleeping?”  
“She’s with yer sister an’ Commander Ruthe-Rutha-Rutherfuther....” he managed through a yawn, then rolled the opposite direction, his back to her.

  
Ellana’s brow wrinkled in concern. “Are you alright?”

  
“M’fine…” he mumbled, facedown in his pillow.

  
“You miss Maryden?”

Even in the dark, she could see the color rise in his cheeks. “N-no...I mean, of course I miss her, but…” He lifted himself partially on his arms and leveled his gaze at the elf. “I know she’s at least safe at Skyhold. Right now I’m more worried about you.”

  
“Krem, please don’t--”

  
“You are literally sleeping in the wolf’s den right now, El.” His words came out harder than he meant them, and Krem took a deep breath to calm himself. Getting upset with her wouldn’t do anything but make her more reckless. “I’m just being protective...I--I can’t see you hurt like that again, El. I can’t.” His fingers brushed against the stump of her arm, wrapped and knotted in the excess sleeve of her robe, but it was clear he wasn’t referring to her arm. “You still mean a lot to me. Mariel...I know I’ll never be--I just…”

  
Ellana pressed a long kiss to his forehead, silencing him. “I know, Krem,” she said with a smile as she stood to leave. “I’ll be fine. I know what I’m doing, I promise. But...thank you.”

  
His hand shot out, grasping her elbow. She turned and saw him sitting up, fully awake and staring at her with smoldering eyes. She let herself be pulled back down, knowing she shouldn’t, knowing there were a hundred different ways this could go poorly, and a hundred different reasons she should get up and leave. But then a callused thumb was brushing against her lips, eyes like carnelian blazing down at her.

  
“Krem, we can’t--”

  
“I still love you, Ellana,” he choked. “I tried. I really did, I tried to let you go…” His hands cupped her cheeks and drew her closer, voice low and urgent. “But I can’t let him have you. Not after everything he’s done. He doesn’t deserve you, he doesn’t deserve your daughter. He wasn’t THERE, El! I was! I watched her be born, I held you up while you brought her into the world, I held her! I thought I was going to die, but I held her, and I loved her, and I love her still just as I love you still.” There were tears running freely down his cheeks now, and Ellana was struggling to hold back her own.

  
“Cremisius, he’s her father--”

  
“What’s he done for her? For you?” he demanded. “He may have put his seed in you, but I fathered that child, Ellana. You can’t take her from me like this...I need her. I need you. I love you, Ellana.” His lips brushed hers, gently. She could push him away any moment and he wouldn’t argue.

  
Instead she sobbed and her arms came around him, nails digging into his back, she clung to him so fiercely. Their lips crashed together and his fingers raked through her hair, cradling her head as he laid her down beside him and covered her body with his own.

  
“Oh, Krem,” she gasped tearful against his lips, her hand cupping his cheek as he nipped and nibbled and suckled at her lips, worrying them until they were pink and swollen. “Please…”

  
“Please, what?” he panted, easing back a bit. “Stop? I’ll stop if you want me to…”

  
“No! No,” Ellana pulled him back down to her, returning the attention he paid her, kissing him until she had to break away for another breath. “Please don’t stop...please...I need to know what it is to be loved again…” her voice cracked.

  
Krem stared down at her, anguish carved into the lines above his eyebrows, in the set of his jaw. With painstaking gentility, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, leading a feathery-light trail to her jaw, letting his tongue play at the lobe of her ear. “I will never let you forget what it is to be loved properly,” he whispered against her with a rasp in his throat. His hips rolled against hers in a soft, exact motion and she moaned, writhing comfortably beneath him. Krem dragged his tongue up the length of her ear, snapping at its pointed tip with a flash of his teeth. The elf jerked at the sensation with a little, hissing intake of breath. She caressed the bristly fuzz on either side of his head, running slim fingers through the longer hair at his crown, what remained of her left arm resting on his strong, well-muscled back. He hummed against the skin of her neck as he kissed his way down to her shoulder. The sheets rustled beneath them as she squirmed and shrugged partially out of her robe for him.

  
“Did you fuck him?” He asked, running a finger over the dark mark Solas had left on her neck. He frowned at it, displeased. The bastard had marked her.

  
The question set her blood running cold, but Krem resumed toying at her with lips and tongue, so familiar with each spot that would send heat through her core. He didn’t need to mark her to show she was his. A mark was too obvious, too possessive, and they faded away with time. What he could do to her would never fade; she would always remember the pleasure Krem gave her.

  
“It’s fine if you did…” he murmured, fingers making quick work of the knot keeping the robe held shut. He parted the fabric and ran skillful hands down her torso and back up to knead her breasts. “Just means I’m going to have to make you scream even louder.”

  
“Are you fucking serious?” she demanded, pushing herself up on one elbow, cheeks rosy and already covered in a light sheen of sweat.

  
Krem shrugged. “I want him to know. He’ll never know your body like I do, never be able to make you squirm and squeal and scream the way I can.” His voice was low, rolling through his powerful chest as his fingers skimmed over her skin, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, then down to the hollows of her hips, that sensitive bit of flesh just above the mound of her sex that made her stomach twitch and her toes begin to curl. He could almost get her to come just by teasing her there with his tongue and his lips and his teeth. Already she was twisting her fingers in his bedroll, teeth digging into her lip. Krem smiled to see that. He’d missed the way her eyebrows raised and came together when he pleasured her, the way her eyes fogged over and her breaths escaped in desperate little puffs. He kissed the tip of a pink nipple already peaked by the cold night air that nipped at their skin. When he was finished with her, he’d wrap her up tight in the blankets and keep her body warm with his, stroking her hair until she fell asleep, as always.

  
But for now he drew the little bud into his mouth. The warm taste of milk lingered there. It had weirded him out the first few times they’d had sex after Mariel had been born. He had the most embarrassing fear that it was somehow contagious and he’d wake up having leaked through his shirt one day. Bull would have a goddamned field day with that. Once he was certain that wouldn’t happen, he rather began to enjoy it. He was surprised one evening when he was teasing her a bit too much and his mouth became filled with the stuff. Ellana had turned scarlet and apologized profusely, until he latched back on with a devious smirk and a ridiculously amused cackle and sucked from her until she started smacking at him, yelling to save some for the baby while he laughed and fended off her half-hearted blows.

  
Her breasts had grown heavier, softer, less firm and perky than they’d been before her milk had begun to come in. Krem gave them his thorough attentions, loving the way his lips sank into her more easily, how heavily they weighed in his palms now, no longer fitting his hands, but overflowing slightly. She keened with each swipe of his thumb or tongue against her nipples, moaning when he bent to suck at them more.

  
Having shown her breasts their proper devotion, he kissed slowly down her stomach while her nails scraped through his hair and her legs curled around his chest. He nipped at each rib, dragged his tongue down the center of her stomach, then scraped his teeth over each hipbone, licked and kissed each stretch mark that crawled across her belly and delved his tongue along the join of each thigh. The whole time his hands kept up a gentle massage, rubbing up and down her torso, stroking every bit of her skin with loving touches. She was already a quivering mess under him, and he hadn’t even really gotten properly started.

  
With his nails ghosting over that sensitive area just below each hip, the one that had her jerking and twitching with sharp little mewls with each stroke, he moved down to nuzzle between her thighs, biting at the skin of each leg in turn as he worked his way closer and closer to the mess of wet red curls at her center. Her breaths were hitched and every bite or lick was rewarded with a gasping moan.

  
Krem clicked his tongue at her and trailed his middle finger up through her folds, causing her to shudder with a delicious little shake in her voice. “So wet already, El…” He held his hand up so she could see the thin string of gloss webbed between his fingers before he sucked it off, holding her misty amethyst eyes with his, smoldering hunks of glowing carnelian. “Did you miss me?” He smirked, tilting his chin at her as his fingers drifted back between her thighs, stroking circles around her dripping cunt but never pushing in.

  
Ellana’s head was thrown back against the pillows, damp hair sticking to her forehead and her cheeks. Her bared chest heaved, a trickle of milk leaking from one breast down her side. “I missed you…” she whimpered, reaching her hand out for him. “I missed you so much, Krem…” A gasp left her throat that was nearly a sob.

  
Krem’s teasing expression softened. Keeping up his rhythm between her thighs, he reached his other hand out to take hers, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Then he was leaning over her again, soothing her bruised lips with his. Her arms came around him, the elbow joint of her left arm bumping his shoulder awkwardly. He turned his head to kiss that arm down to her shoulder before returning to her lips. Tears streaked her cheeks, made her lips taste salty. He kissed those away, then touched his nose to hers, gazing down at her with love in the soft corners of his eyes, in the angle of his brows, trembling on his lips and waiting to drop to hers.

  
“Y’okay, El?” he asked in a hush. She nodded, stroking his cheek. Her mouth dropped open beautifully when he pushed a finger into her, slick and warm, inner walls already grasping eagerly at him. A huff left his lungs and he grinned. “You’re all set to come already, aren’t you?” He whispered, adding his ring finger and curling them both to that familiar position he knew would push right into her core. Her only answer was a strangled gasp as he worked her at a slow, even pace. His thumb patted at her clit, rolled circles over it while he watched the ecstasy spread across her face, twitching through her stomach.

  
There was a point when her breathing hitched again, and Krem picked up his pace, moving his other hand to massage her stomach and keep her relaxed while his palm struck at her clit with the wet slap of his thrusts. She bit into her lips, tossed her head and tried her hardest not to cry out. Krem just smirked. He wasn’t worried. He’d have her screaming just like he wanted soon. Let her just try to hold back; she wouldn’t last long. He dropped his mouth to her, sucking at the swollen red bud while his fingers flexed inside her. She hissed and her thighs tightened around him as he continued to lave his tongue over her, rolling her between his lips and ever so tenderly worrying her clit with his teeth. She let out a groan far louder than she’d meant to. Her legs were shaking, hips jerking uncontrollably. One hard suck between his moist lips and a few thrusts in just the right place had her overflowing in his mouth, choking back a wail through her teeth, her back arched up off the ground.

  
Chin dripping, Krem grinned and clambered back up her body to kiss her with a predatory rumble. Ellana devoured his lips, sucking her own slick from them and twisting their tongues together. Her hand was under his shirt, nails skimming over the thick muscles of his abdomen, squeezing teasingly at the little fold of extra fat around his stomach from years of good food at Skyhold’s table. Krem gave her a scolding nip that had them both laughing breathlessly. Her palm spread flat over his chest, giving his dark, brown nipple a tweak that had him gasping into her mouth before returning to tease at his abs. His heart swelled a bit at that. She still remembered just the way he liked to be touched. She had always wanted to love every bit of him, and he’d eventually guided her hands over himself.

“Just like this,” he’d told her. “No cupping, no squeezing, just...flat.” She’d complied without the slightest deviation up until her nail accidentally caught at one of his nipples and a shivering gasp took them both by surprise. “Do that again,” he’d whispered, then arched his back and cried out when her mouth closed over one, his fingrs twisted in her hair as he bucked up into her.

  
Now, she tugged at his shirt with her remaining hand, frustrated at not being able to strip him herself. He rid himself of the garment quickly and let her palm rub over him again, his own fingers trailing up and down her stomach while he straddled her hips. She pinched a nipple between her fingers and Krem’s eyes drifted closed with a pleasant hum. Silk rustled against linen as she pushed herself to sit up and her tongue flicked at the other bud, followed by a quick flash of her teeth. Krem hissed between his teeth, one hand moving to rub himself inside his breeches. After a moment, he guided her back down and entered her again, kneeling above her this time, foreheads pressed together with his arm between them as he worked her toward another orgasm. She moaned and clenched around him, capturing his lips with hers. Her body pleaded for his, wrapping her legs around him and urging him closer. She was so insistent, he had to withdraw and settled for grinding against her, which suited him just as well. Krem peeled off his breeches and held her close, their bodies warming each other as they moved in tandem, arms and legs twisted around each other. Their panting breaths mingled, gasping through fevered kisses and murmuring sweet words against swollen lips. Her volume increased at involuntary intervals. Krem felt that searing hot blaze between his legs as his thighs started to tremble and a whimper was buried in the nape of Ellana’s neck as he began to come. It turned into a long, shuddering moan when her fingers found him and prolonged his release with skillful strokes.

  
Their love making never truly reached a climactic end. They always urged each other on, teasing and loving until one or both of them began to grow sleepy. They would retreat beneath the covers, all gentle touches and long, sensual kisses, perhaps even one last lazy orgasm, before they inevitably surrendered to sleep. This night was no different. Krem loved her with his mouth, with his fingers, with his whole body until he was dragging scream after hoarse scream out of her, holding down her bucking hips as he drove harder into her, begging her to come again for him, more for him, harder for him. His name fell from her lips like a mantra and Krem kissed her like a man dying of thirst.

  
He wrapped them up in his blanket when Ellana curled in on herself, her whole body quaking as a rough series of orgasms tore through her under his hands. Nestled against his warm, sturdy body, she came down while he stroked her back and her hair and whispered endless ‘i love yous’ against the tip of her ear. Ellana drifted off with a relieved smile on her lips, her cheek pressed to Krem’s chest, their limbs tangled together as though they’d never be separated again.

They were awoken the next morning when Mariel hurled herself gleefully into the tent to snuggle up with her Krem, and was overjoyed to find her mother there, too. She wiggled her way into their snug cocoon, and the pair gladly made room for her, laughing as she made herself quite at home.

  
“It’s been awhile since we’ve been together like this,” Ellana murmured, running her fingers through her daughter’s wispy hair. “Just the three of us, like a family again.”

  
“We can still be a family,” whispered Krem, holding his girls close. “Give Solas your ultimatum, and if he refuses we’ll leave and go back to Skyhold and be together again. Just like before.”

  
Ellana’s brow furrowed as she stroked Mariel’s hair. “And what of Maryden?”

  
Krem gave an uncomfortable squirm. “She...we don’t want the same things,” he admitted. “We like each other, but...neither of us like each other as much as I loved you...as much as I still love you.”

  
She lifted onto her elbow, long red hair slipping over her shoulder, obscuring breasts heavy with milk, and stared down at Cremisius, at her daughter snuggled up against his chest. “What if Solas agrees to my terms?”

  
“Do you really think he’ll give all this up,” he countered. “For the sake of one person, even if it is his daughter?”

  
Her teeth worried color into her lips. “I don’t know…I don’t know Krem…” Ellana shook her head. “I’m not sure I can go back to being just friends after this...If Solas gives this up for her, what are we supposed to do?”

  
Pray he doesn’t, Krem wanted to answer. He knew how badly Ellana wanted Solas to be in his daughter’s life, in their daughter’s life; knew how she was torn to pieces over her feelings for the man who had fathered her child, and her feelings for Krem himself.

  
“I don’t know,” he murmured finally. “I really don’t. But I won’t give this up, not for anything.” His eyes softened as he stared down at Mariel, who looked up at him with big violet eyes so much like her mother’s, her little hands twisted in the sheet over his chest. “I won’t give this up.”


End file.
